thenationchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aechna
Aechna is the world that the Nations reside in. It's in a parallel universe to Earth, or as Aechnans call it, The Mortal World. It was discovered 6 spirits Death, Izabell, Logic, Happiness, Phantom and Luna who later on went to create the Nations. How the Nation Children and the Dark Children were created Mind (This is extracted from a chapter from Into the Mind. It is told by Vivian Zutuwa. For the Italian, Latin, French, German and Spanish Translations of the legend, click here) "Now legend has it that Logic, the founder of the Mind Nation, was the fourth of the six Spirits to find her Nation, after Luna and Death founded the Shadow Nation and then Death cheated on Luna without her knowing and created the Darkness Nation with Izabell" Several gasps could be heard along with quiet whispers in Italian. Music rolled her eyes. "Shut up!!" she said and the whispers stopped. I smiled at her in thanks before continuing. "So fourth Spirit to have founded their Nation but the Nation itself was the third one created. Logic turned herself into the Mind Tree and planted herself in the middle of the Mind Nation. We Mind Children, and other Aechnans who have visited our Nation, know that the Mind Tree's branches spread over the entire Mind Nation. Every inch of ground is hidden by the leaves and branches of Logic's Mind Tree. Now eight months after Happiness founded the Emotion Nation and two months after Death and Luna created the Shadow Children, Logic decided to create her own type of Aechnans. Ones with the power of the Mind and Memory, ones with extensive knowledge of the world they live in and of The Mortal World. She would call them the Mind Children and her Nation, the Mind Nation. So on 18 April, Logic shot magic through the branches and into the leaves before shedding them. As soon as the leaves hit the ground they turned into people. People with the powers and the knowledge Logic wanted them to have. There was one leaf left after she created the Nation and created trees so that the Mind Children could use the wood to build buildings. Logic decided to split her spirit in half and sent one half into the leaf. It floated down and another person was created. This person was Logic. One half of her in the tree, the other living in the Nation. The plan was that when Logic died, the half of the spirit living in the Nation would return to the tree to connect with the other half. Now people say it was the enchanted branches of the Mind Tree that created Into the Mind when actually they just made the paper that Into the Mind was written on. Logic was actually the one who created it. And according to Legend, her spirit did reconnect in the tree after Logic died. And every year on April 18, we Mind Children celebrate the Mind Festival where we offer candles and roses to the Mind Tree in thanks of our creation" Shadow (This is extracted from Black as a Nightmare. It is told by Valentina Verderosa. For the Italian, Latin, French, German and Spanish Translations, click here) "Many Centuries ago, there were six spirits that had been exiled from The Mortal World. They were Luna, Death, Logic, Izabell, Phantom and Happiness. The world they found was large and empty. They made it their mission to fill it with life and make it beautiful. Luna and Death loved to watch the Shadows back in The Mortal World and with Death's Dark Powers and Luna's powers of the Day and Night, they knew they could create people with the powers to control the Shadows. Luna wanted them to be light and good and she thought Death did too, but he wanted them evil and dark" Valentina said. Even though Ziata had known this since she was a child, it still felt a surprise.